


Not So Baby Anymore...

by WhippedLikeCreamForJuFuckingHaknyeon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chenle has no idea any of this is happening, If Donghyuck finds out Jeno is dead, Jaemin just wants to help his poor friend out, Jeno thinks Jisung grew up well, Jeno want Jisung to feel safe, Jisung has questions, Jisung is an argumentative little shit in this, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Mainly the dreamies, Mildly Dubious Consent, Park Jisung is an angel that we don't deserve, RIP, Renjun won't let Jeno's hormones ruin their image, Safewords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhippedLikeCreamForJuFuckingHaknyeon/pseuds/WhippedLikeCreamForJuFuckingHaknyeon
Summary: He's only two years younger, It's not wrong.Is it...?DISCLAIMER: Please note the 'underage' tag and explicit label, not everyone mentioned is 20 in Korean age yet...
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Park Jisung
Comments: 65
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FINAL DISCLAIMER: This features Jeno thirsting over Jisung, who is not 20 years old in Korea yet (I believe he's 19 in 2020?)
> 
> If that makes you uncomfortable at all, please, please, please do not read further. It's far from my intention to disturb anyone. 
> 
> It's more of an exploration of character (obviously OOC ramble). 
> 
> If you dare to venture into shitty writing, continue??
> 
> I update as I feel like
> 
> Fighting^^

Jeno doesn’t know when eternal baby Park Jisung went from bumbling 14 year-old to the figure of the elder’s dreams.

Jeno’s gaze holds longer than he’d ever admit as younger grips a water bottle too firmly, after a particularly rough practice.  He attempts to not think much of it. Jisung is an attractive young dude, it’s normal to stare a little, as an elder brother, as a fellow man,

_Isn’t it…?_

It’s not until Jeno starts seeing the younger in a context that would have psychiatrists prescribing that he becomes uneasy. An innocent pout is a sexy plumping of the lips; a walk from the van to the studio is a teasing swaying of hips; his perspiration like honey against his warm complexion. 

Festering like an itch, his days don’t go without his mind wandering into illegal territory… 

Maybe the idea of being 20 went to his head.

Maybe the younger does it on purpose, batting his eyes like a coy vixen, twisting him like a helpless puppet. 

It’s purely physical, cause God knows the younger runs his mouth at home and he grinds Jeno’s gears like a fly buzzing about after hours. 

Maybe that’s why Jeno contemplates following him into the bathroom one day, pressing him to the locked door and having his way with that plush mouth.

His gaze grows so persistent that Jaemin takes notice, toeing at Jeno’s shin from standing, “Quit staring at my precious Jisungie, he’ll get shy.”

Luckily Jeno’s so out of it that a dazed “huh?” placates the other’s suspicions. 

Jaemin turns away with a shrug, “Nothing.” 

It’s only truly a problem once Renjun confronts Jeno after a particularly distracted day.

“Lee Jeno. I don’t care that you’re gay or questioning or whatever, there’s more of that than ever, but can you not burn a hole through Jisung. If Donghyuk wasn’t touring with 127 he’d announce that to the whole world - if he had the twitter password… You’re just lucky Jaemin is dumb and Jisung is oblivious.”

“Jaemin noticed.” Jeno slaps himself after he lets his tongue dance, why he thought that was the best thing to say, he doesn’t know…

Renjun actually slaps a palm to his forehead, sighing. “You’re such an idiot!”

“Maybe, but you still figured it out _after_ Jaemin.”

Renjun scowls, “This isn’t a joke. You do not treat me like I’m in the wrong.” He presses forward, Jeno’s knees giving to his mattress, hands finding crinkled sheets; the sole witness to his desires, sheets he so wishes to tangle around lithe wrists.

“Get yourself together! We have a public image, and I don’t want you dragging anyone else into your little daydream, especially Chenle.”

_Oh, so that’s what this is about._

Jeno looks down, cheeks grazing with shame.

Renjun doesn’t take his silence as apologetic but leaves the other be, for now.

Jeno comprehends exactly what he has to do, distance and move on from his childish fantasy.

It would be a million times easier if the younger didn’t tempt his weak mind with every move, each word. He physically turns his posture away, dodges a touch he would have previously initiated, apologises and retreats to his room. 

Donghyuk returns later that week and practices pass by per usual, the upcoming promotion giving him the water-tight excuse that he’s tired and heading to bed. 

Due to Renjun’s increase in popularity after Ridin’ he earned a spot dancing a duo with Jisung, entangling their limbs together, inching their figures close to the slowing of the music. Renjun’s hand finds the back of a tall neck that arches in a _far too hot for tv_ kind of way and Jeno’s gaze traces the rippling lines of flesh, desperate to press his fingertips into each curve. 

Jeno doesn’t miss the dark look in the younger’s eyes, scalding like the burning embers of Jeno’s jealous heart, as he binds himself to the rhythm. 

The minutes drip by, frustratingly, Jeno wiping his brow when he’s finally recalled to do a final run-through before heading in for the day.

This time, Jeno keeps his eyes on the mirror.

Jeno smiles, his self-control impressing himself… Until Jisung returns from the salon.

Hair warm and golden, skin aglow in the way that makes Jeno want to ravage him until he’s blotchy red and gasping for air.

No. 

He looks handsome with his new hair is all. Good on the stylists for picking a complementary colour.

“The colour suits you.” 

“Thanks, hyung—” _God, was his voice always so velvety_. “—When are you getting yours done?”

“Thursday.” Jeno sweats, eyes darting to his escape path.

Jisung chucks his phone onto the couch, “Hyung, let’s play games.” He puts on a sweet pout - what a dangerous face. He almost says yes, stopping himself when Renjun enters the room, Jaemin hopping at his side. 

“Can’t.” He dashes, shoulder’s raised in apology, hallway crowding his thoughts, his room blocking them off.

“What’s wrong with him?” Jaemin asks, grinning at the youngest who’s equally confused and concerned. 

“Jeno-hyung is avoiding me.” Jisung plops onto the couch like a dejected child. 

“Hm? That kid? Isn’t he just tired?” Jaemin leans over the back of the couch, poking the younger’s puffing cheek,

“He’s just getting worked up about the comeback, it’s a big deal, with Mark being back and all.” Renjun weaves his words with caution. 

“He never says no to playing games though,” Jisung ponders, “Is he sick?” 

“Maybe he needs some alone time,” Jaemin makes a crude hand gesture, “Pent up frustrati—” Renjun plants a foot into his back, sending him sprawling.

“Na Jaemin, I will bury you.” 

“Oh, Injunnie, You know you love me.”

“In your twisted dreams.” His scowling face falls, “Don’t worry about him, Jisung-ah, it’s your hyung’s job to look after you, not the other way around. Just leave him be for a bit.”

That ends the conversation, Renjun chasing Jaemin back to his room, the youngest left alone to stare at a blank screen. 

“Jeno-hyung! Do you want lunch?” Chenle barges into the private walls of Jeno’s room, “It’s so dark! Open your windows, hyung!”

“Chenle-yah, not now, I’m sleeping.”

“Playing games all night?”

“No.”

“Hyung, don’t be so cold, we ordered in.” Chenle perches on the edge of Jeno’s bed, tilting his head. 

“I’ll eat later.” 

His mattress shifts and the door closes. He can hear their muffled conversation pause for a moment. There’s a few seconds before the door squeals open, 

“Jeno-hyung?” 

Jeno pulls his blanket over his head, “Just eat without me.” Gentle footsteps dance towards him and he clutches his sheets tighter, “Stay out, Jisung-ah.” 

“Renjun said we can’t eat unless we’re all sitting together.” 

“He’s never cared before?”

He can picture Jisung’s pout as he whines, “Hyung, I’m hungry, come and sit with us at least... Please?” 

Jeno knows that he’s doomed and whipped and that Renjun totally put the Maknae up to it, but it doesn’t matter. He throws off the covers and swings his feet to the floor with a sigh that reads as anything but indifferent.

“And after we can play games.” 

“Don’t push your luck.” Jeno can’t help but use a sweet tone, nudging the younger into the hallway. 

“I told you he’d come!” Jaemin cackles, leaning back not quite far enough in his seat to topple it over. 

“I never said he wouldn’t.” Renjun snaps, taking his seat across from Jaemin.

“You owe him 5,000won.” Chenle giggles. 

“I never agreed to that.”

“Yeah you did.” Jaemin chimes, smiling. 

“No I didn—”

“Can you just eat so I can go back.” Jeno slumps into the spare seat at the head of the table, Chenle to his left, Jisung on his right. 

Renjun humphs, shovelling a mouthful, turning away from Jaemin, who’s hair is a candyfloss pink now. Speaking of, everyone is looking bright and colourful, Jisung is golden; Jaemin is pink; Renjun is a dusty lavender and Chenle is back to orange, a softer shade this time. It makes Jeno wonder why on earth he’s going back to black…

“Jeno-hyung, Are you really not going to eat? There’s a lot.” Jisung chews, cheeks puffing the way that NCTzen’s adore. 

Jeno tenses, sure he just felt a foot brush against his shin, “I’m fine.” he shifts in his seat, suddenly unable to clear the steam welling in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeno can’t get into the game. 

Chenle has gone home and the RenJae combination are off God knows where, leaving Jisung and him alone.

_ Why must the world rile him up in such a twisted fashion?  _

_ What did he ever do to deserve this? _

Jisung kicks his legs up in triumph at another win, shorts riding up as he topples to his side like a puppy with no balance. “Hyung, let’s play again.” He smiles, lips blooming into that adorable heart-shape. His lips are rather dry, tempting Jeno to lean over and run the texture under the pads of his fingers, stretch those lips so they conform to a rounder shape. 

“Jeno-hyung? You’re so out of it.” 

“Sorry, Jisung-ah, Just thinking,” It’s not a lie, but jisung’s senses were never daft, he sits up and leans closer, Jeno returning the stare. 

“Hyung, you’re weird today.” Jisung shrugs, before returning to his controller and hitting restart before Jeno can regain his bearings. 

After a few moments of being unresponsive in-game, Jisung pouts, “Hyung, We starte— Are you crying?”

Jeno continues to stare at his lap, head buried in his hands, “Leave.”

Jisung folds his hands on his lap, “If this is about the game, then we can start again—”

“Jisung-ah. I’m serious. Leave.”

Jisung leans back, grabbing a cushion, musing, “This is the living room, I can do what I want.”  The lack of a playful response renders the atmosphere frigid.  “Are you okay, hyung?” Jisung keeps his eyes pressed to the floor, voice mouse-like.

Jeno says nothing, what is he supposed to say? What excuse can he possibly make? 

Jisung takes the initiative to lean into the elder, soft cheek against a shoulder, waiting for the elder to talk. 

“Jisung-ah, is there someone you like?”

The younger isn’t phased, humming, “Like Taemin-sunbaenim?” 

Jeno can’t help but chuckle and shake his head, “I meant a romantic like.”

Jisung pouts, cheek puffing against the elder, “No, not since… no. Why?” 

Jeno sighs, wondering how much more he can confess undetected, “Hyung has someone he likes.” 

Jisung shifts his head, looking up to the elder’s face, “Ye-eun… sunbaenim?” Jeno’s eyes widen, mouth falling open, “Anyone would think so, the way you guys were… together.” Jisung loops his arms around Jeno’s, face still pressed to a crumpled shirt, “Who is it then?” 

“I can’t—”

“Are they an idol?” Jisung pays no mind, curiosity piqued. Jeno says nothing. Jisung squirms, “C’mon, just say yes or no.”

“Yes.” His voice is small, defeated.

“Are they from one of the big three?” 

“Yes.”

“SM?”

“Yes…”

“Red Velvet?” 

“No…”

“Are they older?” 

“No…”

“Hyung, the only people younger than you are like 14.”

“Are not.”

“Yeah, Like, Yetak, she’s my age.” _Oh shit._

“Are you 14?” Jeno kicks back. 

“That’s not the point, hyung.” Jisung whines, fully drawn into the story. “Stop being annoying, just give me a clue.”

“If you promise to leave me alone, I’ll answer one question.”

Jisung immediately leans more against Jeno, whining like a puppy, brows creased in pensive thought.

“Did you see them at our last promotion?” 

“Yeah.” 

Jisung perks up, “Hyung, just one more question, please.” 

“No.” Jeno shoves the younger off him so he flails out onto the couch before walking off, shoving his hands into his pockets in frustration.

“I’m gonna figure it out, you know.”

“Good luck with that.”

“I’ll just ask Jaemin.” Jisung has his phone in hand, already formatting a message.

Jeno pauses, Jaemin’s a bit of a ditz, but he wont tell. Will he?

The question is answered a moment later when his own phone buzzes in his pocket. 

From Jaeminie: OMO You like-like somebody?? <3 <3 Who is it?? Do I know them??

To Jaeminie: Nope.

From Jaeminie: Aww, don’t be so cold, You can tell me <3 

To Jaeminie: There isn’t anyone, I was just saying it as a joke to Jisung

From Jaeminie: So this is about him then?

Jeno hates the chill he gets, he can just picture Jaemin’s bright smiling face falling serious. He can’t forge a response, instead finding refuge under his covers once more.

From Jaeminie: Do you need to talk about it?? O^O

Jeno ignores his message, swiping the notification away from his screen.

“Jeno-hyung, I figured it out.” 

“Jisung-ah. Go away.” Jeno groans.

“Just hear me out, let me have 3 guesses and then I swear I will never bother you about this again.”

“No. I gave you a hint, leave me alone—”

“Okay, so, I immediately thought about it and it has to be someone from April, (G) -Idle, GWSN or Oh My Girl. Cause they have people closer to your age—” 

Oh Jisung, stupid little Jisung. 

“So, since that’s a lot of people, answer one more of my questions. Please.” Jeno throws his covers off, in an attempt to glare and show he’s serious about not giving in. Jisung is just smiling. With a free day, he doesn’t know what to do with himself, the poor sod, has to rummage all up in Jeno’s business. 

“No. Jisung-ah. I said no.”

“Hyung. Please,” Jisung crawls across the covers, and Jeno can’t explain what makes him pounce, pinning the younger’s wrists to the sheets. It happens so quick and takes too many moments to register; he can't play it off. 

Jisung looks up, expecting the elder to move his weight off him like usual childish messing around. 

Jeno makes no effort to move, hovering, observing the younger’s expression, Jisung’s face scrunches as he lefts himself lay there, head rolling a touch to one side; acutely aware of the stare that traces up his neck, along his jaw, towards his mouth. “Hyung, that pinches.” Jisung chimes, visibly wincing.

“I’m sorry, Jisung-ah.” Jeno’s whisper is hoarse and he pushes off the bed, scurrying to the other side of the room. Jisung continuing to lay there, legs outstretched. “Please just leave.” 

“Hyung, if you need to talk about something, then I’ll—”

“No. Jisung-ah, I don’t need to talk. I just want to sleep. Okay?” Jeno raises his voice, to the younger’s surprise. 

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to make you mad.” Jisung apologises like a scolded child, sitting up straight, hands on his lap.  “Can you please just answer one question.” Jisung must know this will be what makes the elder snap, galloping out of the room on deer-like feet. Jeno chases him, back into the living room.

_ Why is he being punished like this? _

“Jisung-ah. Please drop the topic. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Is it Yena from April?”

“Jisung-ah…” Jeno grits his teeth, the couch the only fortress protecting the younger’s head. 

"Anne from GWSN? Shuhua from (G)-Idle?” Jisung dodges the attack of pillows that follow.

“Wow, aren’t you so well versed on girl groups.” Jeno stalks around the couch, final available cushion in hand, ready to strangle to younger.

“I looked it up before. Unless, Wait, wait, don’t tell me. You like older girls?” 

Jeno’s jaw tightens, the younger about 2 metres from his murderous hands. 

“Hyung, don’t look at me like that, c’mon, surely you want to tell me.” Jisung leaps like a pro over the couch, taking refuge behind the dining table. Jeno darts around the table, catching Jisung by the wrist as he trips over an untucked chair. 

“Jisung-ah. How many times do I have to tell you to stop?!” 

Of course the front door opens right then, Renjun and Jaemin wandering back in, catching Jeno hovering over the younger, wrist in hand. 

“Oho, Jeno-yah, getting busy while the house is empty.” Jaemin raises his brows before immediately getting an audible smack to the back of his head.

"This isn't—"

"Lee Jeno. Your room. Now." Renjun is frowning like Jeno just committed a crime. 

_Oh_.

_ Oh Shit.  _


	3. JUST A SHORT FILLER / EXCERPT THINGY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I would like to APOLOGISE! (Skip if you don't care for plot??)
> 
> I just read through this 3am disaster after completing chapter 6 and realised there is a real issue with both my tenses and ability to follow plot threads...
> 
> Ch 2 ended with JaeRen coming home and Renjun being all like "Lee Jeno. Your room. Now." and then nothing came of it??? Cause NoSung got busy...so, I'm writing a small excerpt here now. It's not necessary tbh?? 
> 
> Once again, I wrote without thinking or editing......... oops

"Lee Jeno. Your room. Now." Renjun is frowning like Jeno just committed a crime.

_Oh._

_Oh Shit._

Renjun stretches the taller's sleeve, effectively dragging him to his room and intimidating him against the inside of the closed door. 

"Renjun, I swear nothing happened—"

"Shut it. It doesn't matter if something happened or not. What if 'nothing' happens when you walk together or are in interviews, what then?"

"Renjun, he just tripped so I tried to grab him, it was just that—" 

"How many days ago was it that I told you to be careful?" Jeno goes to answer despite it being obviously rhetorical, cut off by Renjun spitting, "It was not even 24 hours ago! Your image! Lee Jeno, Your image!"

Jeno tucks his lips between his teeth, posture shrinking. "I'm sorry... it just... really isn't what it looks like..."

Renjun turns a disapproving eye to Jeno, "I am going to be straight with you, It looked like you were making more than friendly contact." 

Renjun pushes Jeno away from the door and storms out, ignoring Jeno's insistence that it was really nothing.

Meanwhile, Jaemin offers a hand to help the younger off the floor, guiding him to sit by his side at the table, laying a hand over his thigh, "Jisungie, are you okay?" 

"Yeah? Why?" The younger tilts his head.

"Well, Jeno doesn't get upset very often, so I just wanted to check." The elder pouts, squeezing a pulse into Jisung's knee, "Did you tease him too much?"

Jisung acknowledges this might be true, "He was really embarrassed, so I just wanted to know who it was."

"You like Jeno, right?" Jisung nods cautiously, "Just keep things that way, okay?" The elder taps his hands over Jisung's thighs before stretching over the back of the chair, daring it to tip with how far it leans. 

"Why is Jeno in trouble...?" 

Jaemin makes a shushing gesture, grinning, "He broke a promise with Renjun." Jaemin's expression holding pleasant as the distinctive stomping of Renjun's feet echoing down the hallway, Jisung purses his lips. "Why don't you go and makeup with Jeno, I'll check on Renjun, deal?" Jisung nods and Jaemin coos that he loves him before jumping up, singing out to Renjun as he bursts into the elder's room.

Jisung paces outside the door, unease limiting him from knocking. Something is off... Jeno's not in trouble because of him, _right?_

Jisung can't go in, not now. he'll just apologise later.

Later comes after Jeno has moved to the couch, dozing off during a film. Jisung powers the screen off, deciding now is the time, stretching his legs over the elder's thighs, effectively caging him in for a confrontation. 

Now, how to wake him without it being weird...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this, thank you, if you skipped— you wouldn't be reading this anyway,, 
> 
> Fighting^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: No spoilers but things start rolling...

Jeno always imagined being the instigator, so waking up to being straddled makes him groan and attempt to push them aside.

“Hyung. I’ve been thinking—”

Jeno instinctively shoves the younger off. _Distance and control._ Jisung ends up sprawled on the ground like a wobbly-legged deer. _Shit_. 

“Jisung-ah, sorry, Are you oka—”

“You’ve been ignoring me for the past week, I don’t know what your problem is, I’m sorry for teasing you that time, but when I was thinking about it, you were avoiding me before then, I don’t want things to be awkward and—”

“Jisung-ah!” Jeno springs from the couch to the carpet, gripping the younger’s shoulders, “Breathe.” 

Jisung looks up searchingly after a few moments of quiet, “Hyung…?” 

“Have you ever kissed someone?” 

Jisung pouts, turning away shyly, “All you do is ask me weird questions nowadays…” 

“Jisung-ah. Listen to me, seriously.” Jeno instinctively cups his hands around the younger’s soft face, admiring the vacant expression. Jeno comes to a kneel and brings the younger’s face close, begging, “Tell me to stop.” The younger relaxes in his hold, eyes fluttering closed. 

Jeno pouncing as the chance presents itself, pressing their lips together, hands moving to thread into flaxen locks. Jisung doesn’t reciprocate the elder’s hungry kiss but lets his mouth be seduced open, Jeno’s tongue memorising the contour of a plump lip and shy tongue. The younger tastes of the final drips of chocolate ice-cream, tentative tongue all the more tempting.

Jeno pulls back just enough that the younger’s hot breaths fan across his cheek, he doesn’t doubt for a moment that this is his most twisted dream yet.

“Jeno-hyung… The person you like, is it… me?” Jisung’s voice is so small as he turns his gaze to the floor. 

“Jisung-ah, I’m really sorry—”

Jisung grabs the elder’s wrist, eyes still fixed on the floor, “You’re always apologising. But you never once asked me what I think.” 

Jeno chews his cheek, eyes softening into a grimace of a smile, “What are you thinking, Jisung-ah?”

“I don’t know.” Jisung pouts, matter of factly. 

Jeno moves back to the couch, “This was a mistake, okay. Let’s just play games.” 

“No.”

Jeno’s brows raise like a cartoon, “No?”

Jisung fronts right up to the elder, caging him against the cushion, “Again.” Jeno’s fragmented laughter is met with a stern gaze, “Hyung, I’m serious.”

Jisung is the one to lean forward this time, stretching Jeno’s collar and pressing their lips together for a second time. Jeno winces as their teeth scrape, Jisung all too eager to lick into the elder’s mouth. Jeno’s hands find the small of the younger’s back, bringing it flush to his own, fingertips teasing under a loose shirt. 

The younger’s smile blooms across his cheeks, the elder seeking his lips. “Hyung, you really like me, right?” Jisung breathes as Jeno continues to lay gentle kisses over the corners of his mouth. 

“Haechanie is back in the house! Renjun-ah, let’s go!” 

Jisung throws himself to sitting next to Jeno, “Renjun is here?!” Jeno whisper-yells, spitting and covering his mouth a moment after. 

“He’s in his room, I didn’t know we were gonna do _that_.”

Donghyuk doesn’t address the pair, skipping and then pounding on the door of Renjun, who storms into the hall, “I told you to wait a minute, You’re gonna break the door, idiot!” 

“Jaemin is in the car already, we gotta go. You two coming?” The pair twists towards the sunny boy, Jeno humming in acknowledgement. “We’re seeing a movie with Johnny-hyung, Taeyong—,” Jeno tunes out as Donghyuk lists every single member of 127. “Doyoung-hyung will be there, don’t you wanna see him?” 

“We’re playing games, next time.” Jeno turns back to sitting, fingers twitching as Jisung lays their hands together. 

Donghyuk eyes the blank screen, “The TV is off though.”

“We just sat down,” 

“You’ve been there since I got here”

“Which was like 10 seconds ago.”

“More like a minute.”

“Exactly, we were having a chat.”

“No you weren’t.” 

Jeno smiles, brows furrowing, squeezing the younger’s hand as he tilts his head to lock eyes with the younger, “Hyuk-ah, just go watch your movie.” 

Renjun jumps in, “He’s right, Jaemin is waiting right? And we still need to get Chenle.” The smaller boy nudges Donghyuk towards the door, shooting Jeno a sharp look.

Only after the door closes and their voices dissipate does Jeno dare to speak. “Jisung-ah, we can’t do this. And you cannot tell anyone.”

Jisung cuddles up, nose twitching, “Why?” Jeno wants to throw his hands up, but there’s a cute person leaning on him. “If hyung likes me, why can’t we?” 

“You’re not 20 yet…”

“You’re thinking about doing… _that_?”

“No…! It’s just.”

Jisung’s laughter bursts and pushes Jeno, “Hyung, I’m not a kid.” Jisung swings a thigh over Jeno’s waist, leaning down so their noses brush. 

“Jisung-ah. Please…” 

Jeno knows Jisung is not 20. And yet, he can’t stop his hands from finding slim hips and leaning up to press their mouths together again.  Jisung’s lets his weight fall against the elder, tilting his head to find deeper purchase in the elder’s mouth.

_“Hyung, let’s do it.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE TO CHANGE THE RATING TO EXPLICIT IN THE NEAR FUTURE. OH NO, WHAT HAVE I DONE?!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: HEED THE EXPLICIT AND UNDERAGE TAGS (even though I write like a 13-year-old who's scared to say dick) 
> 
> Jisung may or may not initiate something... Is this dUbCoN?????? Help?? I tagged it anyway for now, just in case. IDK.
> 
> I'm writing at 4 am, after a whole day of working on a case study,, so forgive me for not proofreading^^

_“Hyung, let’s do it.”_

Jeno knows this situation, which is what makes him push the younger away by the chest. Jisung is the one to arch his neck down to try to continue their dance. “J—Jisung-ah. We. Can’t. Do. This.” Jeno manages between insistent pecks, turning his face away. 

Jisung sits back with a frown, perching his hands upon the elder’s chest, “Hyung. You—” Jeno covers his narrow mouth with a flat palm, the younger’s brows furrowing deeper, lip quivering. 

The younger sinks his teeth into the soft flesh of Jeno’s palm, delighted at the yelp he draws. “You’re such a jerk!” The younger snaps, running off to his room, stretching the front of his shirt downwards as he flees, ensuring he slams the  door for maximum dramatic effect.

The younger flings himself onto the bed - Jeno’s bed - scrunching the fabric to his face and inhaling. Basking in the scent of Lee Jeno, Jisung snakes a hand between his legs.  Arousal pricks in his stomach and his hand naturally kneads over his track-pants. He doesn’t bother keeping his breathing even like he would with Jaemin just across the room, openly panting against the soft sheets. 

He moves to a kneel, a handful of blanket held to his face, intoxicating him to grind against the mattress with a groan. He gasps at how icy his fingertips are as they coil around himself, tugging slowly at first, and then quicker. He grumbles in desperation, hand moving faster than is comfortable, scathing. 

He curses Jeno in his head for being stupid, for not listening and for being _really_ stupid.

He swears as he releases across the blankets, losing balance for a moment, catching himself before he can land in mess. He’s physically heaving, admiring the pearly splatters that now decorate the sheets. 

And now he’s regretting. 

He has to clean _this_ up. 

He can’t find tissues of any sort - is Lee Jeno really a 20-year-old boy? Like ice-cream on a sleeve, Jisung instinctively picks the blanket up and does his best to lap up the mess, only smearing it across the duvet and his cheeks. It’s salty, musty and gross. He spits at the blanket, wiping his mouth on a clean corner.  _What a mistake…_

He bundles the soiled blanket and tiptoes to the hallway, peeking out of the door, pleased to discover Jeno still on the couch, facing the complete other direction. He gets to the laundry without issue, shoving it into the machine and hitting the sequence of buttons that Renjun spent 15 minutes teaching him.  The rumbling must alert the elder because his deliberate footsteps thunder down the hall. 

J isung nips between the elder and his bedroom door, “Hyung, I’m sorry.”

Jeno looks to the younger’s sheepish face, expression soft, “It’s fine. Let’s just pretend this didn’t happen, okay?” Jeno even has the heart to pinch the younger’s cheek, pulling back, rubbing his thumb and index fingertip, “What’s this?” 

Jisung thinks he might die, “It’s nothing— Moisturiser!” He tugs the elder’s wrist and scrubs the evidence onto the hem of his shirt. 

Jeno’s brow quirks at how flustered the younger is and it clicks. _Oh. Oh!_ “Jisung-ah… Was that—” 

“Yes.” Jisung brings his hands to his face, ears burning a wonderful shade of cherry, mumbling an apology. 

Jeno just rubs a hand - the clean one - through blonde hair, “Go have a shower, okay. I’ll use the kitchen sink.” He doesn’t wait for a response, spinning on his heel. Jeno washes bubbles from his hands and pats them dry on the towel as a tentative weight wraps around him. 

“Jeno-hyung.” The elder hums, hand naturally falling over where the younger’s rests at his waist.  “Why can’t we… do _stuff_?” 

“Jisung-ah, I explained before—”

“You do want to, right?” The younger leans into him like a kitten, Jeno folding fists at his side. 

“Jisung-ah… I— We can’t.” _Yes, this is what's best for both of us._

“If I say I want to, it’s fine.”

“The law doesn’t change just because you say so…” _Lee Jeno, don't let him win. You're above this._

“Who’s gonna know?” The younger beams like he didn’t just proposition the elder to break the law. “I’m going to your room. Be there in one minute or I’ll ruin your mattress too.” Jisung cups a hand over the elder’s groin for good measure despite the elder’s pathetic complaints and skips off.

Jeno is left to his thoughts again. _This is bad_. Jisung is half a year away from being 20, sure. But he’s also not 20 yet. But he was the one who suggested it. Wait. Does Jisung like him back? 

Jeno throws open his bedroom door, eyeing the lack of bedspread and Jisung who’s going through his draws. 

“Hyung, do you have lube?” 

Jeno chokes. “No! Why would I?” 

Jisung pouts, slamming the draw, “Hyung, how else are we gonna do it?” 

“Jisung-ah. We need to have a proper discussion.” _Wow, Lee Jeno, are you giving in so easily?_

“About what?”

“Like… What you expect? What you want to try? What you definitely don’t want to do. What you might want to try? Safe words?” Jeno lists on his fingers, a handful of concerns signalling that he’s stepping into dangerous waters.

“Jeno-hyung, I have internet, I’m not completely dumb, you know.” Jisung swaggers to approach the elder, poking at the elder’s hips, “If I want something I can ask, and if I change my mind, I’ll tell you. No hard feelings.”

Jeno takes a step away from the younger’s touch, “That right there is the other problem. We can’t do this ‘just because’. If you regret this in a month, or even 100 years, I won't forgive myself.” 

“Hyung, that’s cute, but I already told you, I wanna. If you don’t want to touch me, you do you, but it’s not that different from me touching myself.” Jisung shoots the elder a cheeky grin before falling to his knees, mumbling as he attempts to undo Jeno’s belt - who even wears such uncomfortable clothes on their day off?

“Jisung-ah, I’m going to ask you one more time. Are you really sure— with me I mean?”

“Better you than a random, right?” 

“Don’t you want to be with someone important to you, like—”

“I like you, hyung.” Jisung says it so casually, slinging the elder’s belt far from mind after few moments of struggling. Jeno covers his eyes. _What is he letting his precious maknae do?_

Jisung’s hands are frigid but he wastes no time; experimentally pressing his open mouth around the sides of Jeno’s length, hot breath stinging in contrast to his icy touch. Jisung figures if he does with his hands what he would usually do to himself, things will work out?  He can’t see the elder’s expression, but laying a free hand over his strong thigh, can feel the muscles contract every time he moves his touch. 

He strokes the entire length a few times before trying his luck with rounding his lips around the tip, Jeno swearing from above him, “Fuck, Jisung-ah—” Jeno’s hand moves to collage over the younger’s that is placed at his hip.

Jisung feeds off the elder’s energy, daring to take more, tongue flapping like a lame fish fin. He can’t seem to figure it out, so he resumes sucking at the tip, and moving his other hand along the base, pleasantly surprised as the elder’s dick continues to harden in his weak grip.

“Jisung-ah, Wait, I’m getting close—”

Jisung takes this as a sign, moving his head forward, swallowing as much of Jeno’s length as he can; for about half a second before he begins spluttering.

“Jisung-ah! Are you okay?” Jeno drops to the younger’s level, pushing his bangs from his eyes as Jisung continues to cough. Eyes glistening with dew, lips looking like the stylists got ambitious with gloss. 

“What the fuck,” Jisung coughs, wiping his mouth with a sleeve before sticking his tongue out as if to inspect it, looking suddenly like a kitten, “It looked so easy in the video.” 

Jeno doesn’t ask. “Jisung-ah, you’re going to hurt your throat if you do stupid things like that. This is real life.” 

“No, wait, Hyung, I can do it.” Jisung looks up at the elder, determined.

“At least move to the bed, your knees are going to die.” 

Jisung acknowledges this with a curt nod, kicking off his own pants en route, “Hyung, take your shirt off.” Jeno sweats at the unsexy command, but does so, Jisung holding in a cackle from his position laying on his belly, “You look so indecent like that.

It’s true, he’s totally hanging out of his jeans. “Like you look any better, you brat.” Jeno's eyes follow the long line of the younger's legs, taking a seat on the edge of his bed, “So, what did you want to try next?”

“Hyung, Don’t speak. You’re ruining the mood.” 

“You already ruined it before.” 

“That was your fault for going all parental. I’m not dying.”

“…”

“Let me try again, for real. I bet I can do it, _please_.” 

_ Who is Jeno to deny such a polite request? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no. What am I doing??
> 
> I should plan my stories next time, this is awful ahaha
> 
> Fighting^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, I swear Jisung and Jeno are alg, and taking care of each other. I apologise for not mentioning protection,,,

“Jisung-ah, you don’t have to—” 

“Hyung, I can do it.” Jisung mumbles, mouth otherwise occupied, hands twitching as he attempts once more to plunge himself mouth-first towards suffocation. He pulls back and lets out a single chesty cough before returning to his task.

Jeno’s concerned expression falters and he’s pushing the younger by his shoulders to the mattress. “Jisung-ah. This is exactly what I was talking about!” He runs calloused hands up lithe arms, stretching them over the younger’s head, interlocking their fingers. “You don't have to feel obligated to do things.”

Jisung looks thoroughly debauched, face flushing, lips unable to find a steady breath.  Jeno despises the nonchalance in his gaze. “From now on, you have to ask permission to do anything.” Jeno moves his knees so they fall between Jisung’s spread thighs.

“Are you my Dad or something?” Jisung scoffs like the bratty kid that he is. 

Jeno leans his weight forward, pressing the younger’s hands deeper into the mattress, “Jisung-ah. You are not to do anything without my permission and you must tell me what you want.” 

The younger whines, turning away from the elder, shrinking under his hold. The silence runs too long, Jisung contemplating whether the elder is serious, looking up to his stoic expression answers his question. 

“Hyung… _kiss me_?” It’s a whisper that is met with the elder leaning to move their mouths together, it’s a simple meeting of lips, nothing more. Jisung whining when the elder won’t reciprocate his opening mouth and eager tongue, “Hyung,” he continues to whine. 

Jeno lays soft kisses up the younger’s cheek, “Jisung-ah, you have to tell me what you want.” 

Jeno continues his ministrations in the silence that follows, kissing gently over soft eyelids, and across a soft jawline. He can feel Jisung’s hands cramping under the flat pressure, so he lets up, not releasing their hold.

“Jisung-ah, can I touch you?” 

The younger nods, grateful that it's enough to get the elder to unjoin their clammy hold.

Jeno rubs his hands against slim hips, the younger keening under his touch before he slips a hand under the thick sweater, following up the soft curve of his side. Jisung flinches as Jeno shamelessly palms over his chest, “Do you feel it from here?” Jeno’s fingers spindle to work, rolling and pinching the buds. 

Jisung holds an arm to his face, chewing at the sleeves of his jumper, cutely scrunching his face. 

“Jisung-ah, does it feel good?” Jeno punctuates the thought with a circling massage of his fingers, the younger’s back arching the way only a dancer can. 

“Hyung, Don’t touch there— I’m not a girl.” Jisung manages, between gasping breaths.

“But it feels good, right?” Jeno purrs, tonguing clean strokes across the right nub, fondling the other side with a delicate hand. 

“It feels weird…” Jisung mewls, legs squeezing the elder’s knees where his thighs ache to create friction. The blonde pleads to be touched, more, more. 

“Hyung— touch me properly.” 

“Am I not touching you?” Jeno kneels back, resting his hands on Jisung’s thighs, pinching the soft inner flesh. 

“Hyung, please— Don’t make me say it.” 

Jeno can’t help but admire the resistant teasing in the younger’s tone, “Okay, Jisung-ah. I’m going to touch you, _properly_.” Jeno immediately scoops his hands under the younger’s behind, squeezing through the soft fabric of his boxers. 

Jisung’s hands reach out to the elder’s upper arms, fingers moulding to the musculature, “Hyung, we didn’t get the lu…” the younger’s cheeks flush, 

Jeno moves a hand to the younger’s face, stroking a hand across a quivering cheek, adoring the eyes that sparkle up at him, “Is there some in your room?” 

“Back of the third draw down…” 

Jeno grins, ruffling the younger’s fluffy head, “I’ll be back, roll onto your tummy and wait for hyung.” Jisung nods, arching his neck to ask for a kiss, which the elder grants before pattering to the room down the hall. 

The sight Jeno returns to is glorious. Jisung is on his stomach, cheeks blooming red, jumper leaving a strip of soft skin peeking through.

“Hyung has to undress you fully, okay?” Jisung nods into his long sleeves, arching his hips away from the bed so the elder can easily strip him. Jeno takes his time running his hands up taught thighs, leaving soft open kisses around the younger’s lower back. 

“Jisung-ah,” The lewd squelching gets the younger to flush to his ears, “I’m going to start,”

It’s ticklish and wet as Jeno’s fingers rub against his opening, “Jisung-ah, you have to relax,” Jeno emphasises while working gentle circles against the younger’s hip, slipping the tip of his finger in when he can feel give. 

The younger does his best, shoulders raising sharply even as he keeps his breathing steady, Jeno patiently stroking Jisung open. “Hyung, you can do another,” Jisung’s voice is low, muttered into the safety of his sleeves. Jeno follows, taking his time to ease a second finger in, all too pleased when Jisung’s breathing grows heavy with each deliberate stroke.

By the time he’s three fingers deep, Jisung’s hips are instinctively pushing back, breaths more like cries when he’s unable to ignite the dull spark Jeno seems to strike with each move. 

Jeno circles and spreads his fingers to test the give, amazed when the younger stretches around his fingers still. “Are you ready?” 

“Yeah—” Jisung manages, stealing in a desperate breath as Jeno removes the digits. 

“Jisung-ah, I’m going to start— Are you sure?”

“Yes, yes, Hyung, I’m sure, _please_.” Jisung raises his pert behind up, Jeno catching his weight with a sturdy hand. 

Jeno appreciates the verbal sentiment, making sure to drip more lube across the younger’s entrance before lining up. Jisung’s whole body quakes the moment their bodies make contact. Jeno’s hands moving to find the younger’s, interlocking their fingers from above, reassuring. 

Jeno ever so slowly presses in, Jisung visibly sinking into the mattress as he relaxes, letting the elder hold his weight. 

“Jisung-ah, Only a little bit more, okay?” The younger nods, Jeno’s hips easing forward the extra inches his fingers couldn't reach, finding a tight channel, Jisung chewing his sleeves, unable to contain a strangled whine the moment their hips bump. 

It’s overwhelming and it hurts. _It hurts_. He doesn’t how to settle the dissonant excitement in his stomach or contain his heaving breaths. His hand tightens around the elder’s hold, as his eyes flicker to find Jeno. Body unable to move from being pressed to the sheets, eyes prickling with dew, “H—hyung?! I’m scared—!”

Jeno pulls away at once, easing the younger onto his back, Jisung leaping up and grabbing the elder in a tight embrace, whimpering into a bare shoulder. Jeno manoeuvering the younger to sit on his lap, stroking through his hair, voice dry as he coos, “I’m sorry, it was too much, right?”

Jisung can’t speak, throat tight as he weeps. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg, I was so embarrassed about writing this down. Even if your head is messed up and thinking it, putting things into words is a bit,,, that's why there kept being weird interrupting moments 
> 
> ahhhh, I made Jisung cry, no, :'( Why have I done this,, Sorry!! I swear he's okay,, they're okay
> 
> idk how to write this kinda thing, normally my head is teeth-rotting, disgusting fluff, so idk, ahhh 
> 
> Fighting^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: read the tags, cause all that good (??) stuff is still going on,,,
> 
> This is going on longer than I anticipated... rip Jeno
> 
> OMG, I can't not laugh whenever I had to find an alternative word for dick cause that seems wrong for some reason ahaha

Jisung sniffles, wiping his nose over the elder’s shoulder, “Jeno-hyung, Tell me that you like me.” 

Jeno comforts the younger’s ear with delicate kisses, “I like you, Jisung-ah.” 

Jisung’s body continues to shake, “Again.”

Jeno repeats a mantra of Jisung’s name, rocking the younger in his warm embrace, pressing an extended, tender kiss to the younger’s forehead. Time ticks by with each flicker of the Jisung’s eyelashes and steadying rise of his chest. 

“Hyung, I’m sorry…” 

Jeno blinks, pulling the younger even closer, “If you apologise it makes hyung feel bad, don’t…”

“But I couldn’t do anything—”

“Jisung-ah, This isn’t what is important to me.”

The younger shuffles away from the elder’s chest, seeking strong hands, keeping his gaze down, “Hyung, I think we can do it…” The blonde swings their arms, hesitant eyes shaking to meet the elder’s. 

“Jisung-ah, I feel like we’ve had this conversation before…” Jeno’s lips sit at a gentle curve. 

“I think if I can see you, it’ll be okay…” 

“You _think_ —”

“I _know_ I want to do this. But I’m not sure, so we have to try…” Jisung tightens his clasp on the elder’s hand, “Jeno-hyung, I trust you…”

Jeno can’t complain, he raises Jisung’s chin, despising the remaining sparkle in his eyes and waits for the younger to move the final length, mouths connecting. Jeno guides his head to a tilt, rubbing the pads of his thumbs over damp cheeks. 

Jisung’s spindly fingers travelling up the elder’s thigh, lips scrunching into a tiny smile, “Hyung, your pants are undone,” he murmurs against the elder’s lips. 

Jeno lays the younger down like crystal, adjusting a pillow under his head, “Jisung-ah, You look good right now.”

Jisung covers his face, “Oh my god, this is more embarrassing, I changed my mind, let’s do what we were doing before—”

Jeno keeps him down by the shoulders, “Calm down, we’ll go slow. Hyung’s face isn’t that bad right.” 

Jisung spreads his fingers, shooting the elder a look, “You’re no fun. It’s bad, so bad, you’re ugly!” Jisung pokes his tongue out like a kid, voice shrill and teasing. Jeno ignores the childish agenda, peeling one of the younger’s hands towards himself, kissing the palm with an audible smack.

“Hyung, stop being embarrassing.” 

“Tell me what you want me to do then? I don’t know, cause I’m no fun.” Credit to Jeno he keeps a straight face as he moves to Jisung’s fingertips.

The blonde cringes, “Just what we were doing before,” 

“Hm? You’re going to have to be more specific, Hyung can’t remember.”

Jisung rolls his eyes, reaching his free hand behind himself, skin still slick. “I’ll do it then, pass me the bottle.” Jeno shifts to pass the lube, Jisung’s image distressing his recently calmed mind. 

“Don’t look.” Jisung frowns, dipping his fingers past the rim. 

Jeno actively ignores him, amused at the dissonance between his cute expression and provocative posture. “Hyung, your fingers—” The elder leans close, offering a hand, “—They’re really short.”

_Wow._

Jeno takes his turn to sulk, snapping out of it when the younger winces, “Jisung-ah, be careful!”

“It’s tight…” The younger looks upset as he spreads his two longest fingers, squelching, invading the elder’s ears, back arching for more reach. Jeno short-circuits, masking his face. _This is it._ This is where he dies.

“Jeno-hyung—” The younger’s breathing thickens, his head falling into the pillow, Jeno admiring the honest display, free hand reaching between the younger’s thighs. Jisung’s toes curl when the elder strokes at his length, opening clenching as his hyung cultivates the warmth in his lower abdomen.

Jisung presses a third finger in, breathy whines bubbling at his lips, Jeno leaning down to devour the musical sounds. 

He removes the digits, streaking them against the sheets, nudging the elder away for a sharp breath. 

“Go slow…” 

Jeno hesitates as he lifts and threads Jisung’s thighs over his hips, running his fingertips thoughtfully along the curve of the younger’s side for a moment. 

“Jeno-hyung, give me your hand.” Jisung accepts Jeno’s hand in his own two, holding the knuckles to his lips, “You can start now…”

Jeno doesn’t think he’s ever been so tense, attempting to be still and slow as possible, Jisung even huffing impatiently, rocking his hips just enough to encourage the elder to get on with it. 

Jeno’s eyes are trained to how the younger’s body forms to his own, despite the copious stretching, “Does it hurt?” The younger shakes his head, mumbling against the elder’s hand.

It’s obvious when Jeno reaches the length of Jisung’s fingers, he opts to pull out and away from the constricted channel. The drag intense against stimulated walls, Jisung’s eyes scrunching shut as he pulls the side of Jeno’s palm between his lips. 

Jeno pushes in with more insistence the second time, nudging the same tight spot, Jisung’s whimpering finding soft flesh, eyes spotting with dew. 

“Jisung-ah, does it hurt?” Jeno teases his hand over the younger’s shaft, dragging from base to tip, hips still. The younger shakes his head, teething along the elder’s rough hand. Jeno hints at pushing further with another prod, Jisung’s teeth pinching, eyes flying open and shaking until the elder’s concentrated gaze rises to connect to his own.

“Does it hurt—” 

Jisung’s comforted eyes soften, “If you hurt, then I hurt.” He pulls Jeno’s fingers into his mouth, tongue rolling around the contour.

Jeno gives the younger a moment before advancing, wincing slightly as Jisung’s bite sinks into him. The space learns the elder’s girth as he edges further, the younger’s teeth tolerable around his sensitive hand, nails digging into his wrist, “H—hyung, look at me— please.” Jeno does, encouraging Jisung’s tension to dissipate by stroking his length in kind.

It takes longer than either of them had anticipated, but eventually, Jeno’s hips are flush to Jisung’s. 

“Jisung-ah, This is it—” 

“That’s it?” The younger chokes out, snarky even as he clings to Jeno’s so desperately. Jeno gyrates his hips slightly in response, the younger groaning. Jisung drags his legs to wrap around the elder’s waist, running his tongue between the elder’s fingers as he continues to loosen up. 

“Hyung, you can move now…” Jisung mutters, still fixated on the elder’s digits. Jeno can only pull out so far before Jisung’s calves hinder him. It’s a much smoother glide in the second time, Jisung’s body allowing the elder passage. 

Jisung rolls his hips to meet the elder’s measured thrusts, gasping Jeno’s name, head lolling back, eyes immediately drawn to the doorway.

“Imagine if the others came back right now, hyung.” Jisung breathes, gazing towards the open door. Jeno hates the corroding hole of guilt in his stomach as he continues to rock into the younger, who continues to ramble, “What would they say—” 

Jeno’s hips snap, forcing a strangled whine from Jisung. “Don’t talk about them now. I’m the one here with you.” 

Jisung adores the grit in the elder’s tone, as his tempo switches. Jeno unwinding legs from around him, gripping and rotating the younger’s hips to the perfect angle where a full thrust drags right over a prickling spot, Jisung’s hands shooting to steady on the elder’s athletic shoulders.

Jisung’s voice wavers as the elder doesn’t let up, fingertips pressing spots into his slender hips. Jeno inhales as Jisung’s nails slice across his biceps, retaliating by knocking their hips together. “Think about what the others would think, scratching your hyung like this.” 

“I dare you to say that when I show them the bruises on my hips.” Jisung snides, leaning up to sink his teeth into Jeno’s shoulder, who yells. 

“Ow— ow—! Jisung-ah!” Jisung stops just short of breaking the skin, satisfied at the blotchy red indents, licking over the agitated skin. 

Jeno frowns, lifting Jisung on top, member sinking even deeper, to the gasping of the younger, “Ah— Hyung!” Jisung wraps his arms around the elder for support, Jeno indirectly giving him access to the mark which he runs his teeth over. 

“Do you have a biting fetish or something? This is going to bruise!” Jeno inspects the marks Jisung leaves on his left shoulder, skin blotchy and raw.

“It suits you, hyung.” Jisung presses his mouth to the mark again, tempted to suck it a tone darker, smiling a little too brightly, 

“You’re not wearing anything sleeveless this comeback anyway.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the really sweet and encouraging comments so far, you lovelies make my life <3 
> 
> Fighting^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yanno, I'm sorry, I got lazy...

Jisung takes stride in being on top, swings his legs to a kneel across Jeno’s hips, devouring the elder’s length with each bounce. Wrapping his arms around Jeno’s head he effectively buries the elder’s face into his clavicle, arching his back to maximise the friction of the elder’s abdomen to his member.

Jeno takes the hint, hand suddenly between them, stroking the younger’s dick in full, the open-mouthed whining against his ear spurring him on like a drug. The elder kneads at what little give there is at the dancer’s behind, applying pressure with the pads of his fingers as he assists the younger’s tentative motions. 

It’s addictive, the control over someone else’s body, their movements, their voice, their whole being. Jeno knocks his teeth across the younger’s collarbone and up the column of his neck, Jisung whining, every shift of his hips alternating between filling himself and stimulating his cock. 

“H—hyung, I can’t anymore, I have to—”

Jeno coos against the younger’s neck, humming against the damp flesh, “Go ahead, Jisung-ah.” The elder punctuates his words with his hips thrusting upwards, the slapping far more lewd than he had intended, the rolls of his hips rubbing the pebble of arousal in the younger.

Jisung’s legs tense, his voice dripping, begging, “H—hyung, More—”

Jeno chuckles, gripping around the younger’s length, nipping at his shoulder in payback, “Ask nicely, and I might—”

“Please—!” Jisung grabs the elder’s jaw, leaning down to press their mouths together, sloppily moving his open mouth across the elder’s lips, “Jeno-hyung—”Jeno kisses back, licking against the younger’s tongue, wary of the younger’s teeth as he does so. Jisung pants into his mouth, breath humid and wet.

“Jisung-ah, hyung is going to pull out—”

Jisung’s eyes widen, it’s illegal how adorable of an expression it is, his hands scrambling to grab at the elder’s shoulders, “What? Why—”  Jeno just has to twist his hips to get the younger’s neck tilting backwards, jaw hanging, “Keep doing that…” Jisung mumbles, rocking his own hips in such a way that his back arches all prettily. 

Jeno’s wrist hurts from the angle he’s working Jisung hard at but he can’t possibly relent when the younger is practically sobbing with each ministration. Blushing red marks dot across the younger’s clavicle, just subtle enough that a normal t-shirt would conceal them from prying eyes. 

“Jeno-hyung— Hyung—!” Jisung’s body goes taught, groomed nails dragging deep across the elder’s back, pearly mess across his jumper and up Jeno’s abdomen. The elder’s hand flicks lazily around the younger’s length still, even as he shakes, tightening around Jeno. 

“Hyung— I—It’s too much…” Jisung whimpers, scrambling to pull Jeno’s hand away from his softening dick. 

The elder levers the younger to lay across creased sheets, pushing his bangs back, pressing a kiss and a whisper to his forehead, “You did good, Jisung-ah.”

Jisung sits up, knocking Jeno’s jaw with his skull, “Hyung, But you didn’t… you know…” The younger’s slender hand falls to the elder’s torso, stroking from his sternum down the centre of his stomach, hand covered in sticky. 

He grins as he scoops more onto his fingertips, having learnt his lesson, Jisung instead presses his fingers to Jeno’s lips, pressing against his tongue, running between his teeth. “Does it taste bad?” Jisung asks, coy. 

_It’s a trap_ , Jeno thinks as he laps up the mess, getting a smack on the chest after an unsightly, overdramatic gulp. 

“Hyung, that’s gross.”

“Jisung-ah, Don’t say that, hyung might cry,”

Jisung rolls his eyes, “Shut up and sit down.”

This time, he just uses his hands stroking Jeno a little too hard and a little too quick, hands now covered in lube — from his butt… but he chooses not to think about that part. He’s swimming in the rough breaths he pulls from the elder, the chants of his name like sticks to a fire.

Jisung regrets deciding his hands were a good receptacle, so he tips the gloopy mess onto the sheets, despite the elder’s protests, “I’ll just add these to the washing machine, shut up for a few minutes.” The younger presses a quick peck to the corner of the elder’s jaw before jumping up and stumbling to his knees wrapped in tangled sheets.

Jeno bursts into laughter, “Jisung-ah, are you okay?” 

“Shut up! I’m fine. This is your fault, hyung!” Jisung pouts, throwing the sheet over his head. 

Jeno lifts the sheet up, destroyed when the younger looks up at him like a kid. What have I done… 

As Jeno walks towards the hallway, Jisung admires the unmentioned scrapes across his back, inflamed and like angel wings, “They suit you, Hyung.”

Jeno struggles to look over his shoulder into the mirror, Jisung’s laughter filling the room until the sound of the front door flying open and Jaemin exclaiming loudly that ‘we’re home’ haunts them to silence.

The alarm clock says it has been four hours since they left. He’s admittedly closer to the door than the younger, but he also has pants on, so he tiptoes to close it, exhaling when he’s certain the handle has been manoeuvred back into neutral without a sound.

Jisung’s confused gaze looks to Jeno, then to his abandoned track-pants and then back to Jeno who’s crowding the door, cupping around an ear pressed to the wood, “Jeno-hyung—” He shout-whispers, met with a ‘shush’ motion from the elder.

“Are they asleep?” Renjun asks from the hallway, Jaemin peeks into his and Jisung’s shared room, confirming. 

“Yeah, he’s fast asleep. Brush your teeth and get to bed, Renjun-ah. It’s late.” Jaemin’s voice is soft, as he guides his friend to the bathroom to clean up and then head to his room. There’s a loud clambering for a few moments, like draws being tossed before it falls silent.

Jeno’s phone pings from his bedside table.

From Jaeminie: You owe me coffee~

Jisung reads the message from over Jeno’s shoulders as he pulls his boxer shorts on, eyes narrowing in thought before widening, “Wait… does he know—” Jisung whines, wrapping his arms around Jeno’s exposed torso and burying his nose into the elder’s shoulder. “I can’t go back— Jeno-hyung, This is so embarrassing, I—”

Jeno hushes him, gesturing to next-door with his head, “Don’t worry, He’s on about something else.”

From Jaeminie: Or I’m telling Renjun^^

_Well, shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ofc the others had to come home, and despite what you may or may not think, I reckon Jaemin would be perceptive... 
> 
> Anyways, rip, sorry for the lazy chapter, after assignment week my brain is fried!! 
> 
> They had better put them dirty sheets in the wash, or I will riot—
> 
> Next Time: Lee Jeno ft. Realisation, Regrets and Renjun.
> 
> Fighting^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is short and just wordy, but I wanted to get this boring stuff out of the way, so more drama can happen next chapter ft. HaeRen 
> 
> Jeno is gonna be a bit mopey for a while, Jisung is gonna be pissed for a while... 
> 
> The next 'chapters' are going to be shorter so I can post much more frequently, I have been a bit slack^^

Jeno is officially the new provider of Jaemin’s caffeine addiction. His wallet aches thinking of the number of beverages he has had to buy and deliver… 

“Jeno-yah, You know I love you, right.” Jaemin grabs his sleeve as Jeno tries to escape, smiling. _This cannot be good…_ “I wanted to talk to you about something, could you shut the door?” 

Jeno obeys, back leaning to the closed door, pondering, “What do you need to talk about?”

“Do you want to sit closer?” Jaemin pats the spot next to him on the bed, “It’s about Jisung.”

“Jisung?” Jeno hums, playing dumb, although his nervous laugh doesn’t slip past the candy-floss haired boy. 

“Jeno-yah, neither of us are dumb. Come and sit.” Jeno slumps on the far edge of the bed, Jaemin crawling over so their knees knock. 

The younger’s voice is soft, “So, I’m not 100% sure what happened between you and Jisung, but _you_ have been awkward these past few days… Renjun wanted to say something but I said I’d talk to you.”

“Jaemin… I didn’t mean to—” 

“Jeno-yah, That part isn’t important now.” Jaemin rests a hand on his thigh, Jeno still avoiding his eyes, “We have a promotion starting in 2 weeks, and I hate to say, but you’re the only one really hung up on this. Maybe you should talk to Jisung?”

“I just… I know I fucked up, but I don’t know how to talk to him… We haven’t spoken since.”

Jaemin’s lips are sympathetic, “I know you were so serious about this whole thing with Jisung, so for something to actually happen, is a big deal… Should I call him in here?” 

Jeno turns to look at Jaemin, squeezing his hand, “I can’t…” 

“Jeno, I am not asking you, I’m telling you as a friend. Talk to him. Jisung seems to be taking it much better than you are, so maybe if you can come to terms…”

“Jaemin-ah…!” Jeno warns, chewing the inside of his cheek. He is _not_ going to cry. 

“Renjun was so close to going to someone else, I don't know it that means a hyung, or a manager, and I didn’t want to have to tell you this, but you and Jisung getting along isn’t something that should have to be blown out of proportion! So, wait here while I go see if he's free, okay?” 

Jeno nods as Jaemin leaves an assuring pat on his knee, closing the door as he exits. 

Jeno jumps to the maknae’s bed before Jisung tiptoes in, cheeks rising at the sight of his hyung. “ _You_ wanted to talk to me?”

Jeno gestures for him to come over, putting on his best smile. Jisung does, linking their arms and twisting their hands together, snuggling his cheek against the elder’s shoulder. 

“Jisung-ah… about what happened…” Jeno enjoys the supple weight of Jisung’s hand against his rougher skin, “Hyung made a mistake—” His brow stays straight as he sits the younger up, taking hold of his other hand, looking him in the eye for a moment before flicking his gaze to their hands, assuring, “This is not your fault.”

Jisung moves to recoil his hands, nose twitching, Jeno reeling him back in with strong arms. “That makes me feel a bit— Just kinda— I don’t know… _sad_ …?”

“Jisung-ah… Don’t feel bad, I— _We’ve_ done something that we can’t take back, but I want us to be the way we were—”

“Jeno-hyung, I don’t like that.” Jisung frowns, “Just cause you’re older, you think you have to take all the responsibility… Why don’t you ever ask me about what I think? I told you this before — and it’s the same now. I don’t regret it.” Jisung leans within a breath, practically begging for a sweet kiss, a warm smile, anything…

Jeno’s expression presses to the floor still. 

Jisung is a minor, of course he wouldn’t understand the greater consequences of their actions… Jeno made a mistake. The guilt of the error multiplied by the guilt of the others finding out and being affected… it’s too much to just be forgotten.

“And I’m glad you don’t. But I can’t just forgive myself for this. I think it’s best we keep our distance so things can calm down before promotions—”

“Hyung, Stop!” Jisung raises his voice, throwing the elder’s hold off, looking him dead in the eye. “You’re the only one that’s moping around! _I’m fine._ The others are fine. You feel so bad about it that you can’t even look at me… It makes me feel like I’ve done something wrong…” 

“Jisung-ah—” Jeno reaches to grab his supple hand, Jisung leaps over to Jaemin’s side of the room.

“Do _not_ touch me. I didn’t do anything wrong and you do not get to tell me I did.” 

“Jisung-ah, please—”

“Leave.”

Jaemin wraps his arms around Jeno who enters the living room with raised shoulders like a sad puppy, “Do you need me to talk to him?” 

“I’ll apologise to him in a second. Just… sit with me for a bit?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far^^ 
> 
> I'll update the next bit soon, it's almost done!! No proofreading though, cause I'm just a lazy casual. 
> 
> Fighting^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so slow, I'm sorry!! 
> 
> Jisung has my entire heart but Chenle has been coming for me recently, so expect him to become a way more prominent figure...^^ Jisung has to confide in someone amirite??

Donghyuk is in the house again, stretching his long-ass legs over Jeno’s as they laze on the couch. 

“So, what’s up with you?” 

Donghyuk wraps his toes around Jeno’s exposed ankle, to the crinkle of a nose. “What do you mean? Nothing new.”

“No. No. No. Lee Jeno, you’ve been _different_ …” The golden boy scrutinises. 

Jeno laughs, that terribly shaky nervous laugh of his, “What’s wrong with you… Too much time with Mark again?” 

Donghyuk throws his hands up, pouting, “I was just trying to be nice. And here you are insulting me. As if I would spend time with that big-headed seagull…!” He swings his legs over the back of the couch, now upside down. “Lee Jeno. You’re changing the subject. Renjun has been stressed. There is no way in hell or on earth I’m going to let him know I’m worried about him. So I’m coming to you, despite how much this disgusts me.”

“Renjun? Did he say something?”

“No. Haven’t you noticed? He’s been distant. He didn’t even acknowledge me on the group chat earlier.”

Jeno smiles, “That’s all? The comeback is next week. Of course he’s a little wound up. We all are—”

“Who’s wound up?” Candyfloss Jaemin enters the room, flicking the kettle on, leaning against the kitchen counter like the model he is. 

“Renjun. You noticed, right?” Donghyuk scrambles to sit upright. 

“Hm, Injunnie? Jeno-yah seems the most wound up this time around.” Jaemin shoots a smirk before turning to grab whatever disgusting things he needs for his afternoon coffee.

“Jeno? No way. He’s always this lame.” Donghyuk slaps Jeno on the arm, hoodie muffling what would’ve otherwise been a sharp sting.

“Speaking of lame, Where is Jisung? I haven’t seen him today.” 

Donghyuk snorts, “You’re his roommate, so maybe if you got your lazy ass out of bed before the afternoon, you’d know.”

“Renjun said he’s spending the morning with Chenle.” Jeno notes, hugging a pillow. 

“Do we have to pick them up? Cause we’d better go—”

“Chenle’s Mom will drop them off.”

Donghyuk’s eyes narrow, “Jisung seems to be going out a lot more than usual… And if you ask me, it sounds like he’s avoiding the two of you. Did something happen?”

Jaemin shrugs, sipping from his mug, “Nothing out of the usual.”

The bear’s gaze shoots to Jeno, “So something is up…”

_Donghyuk was always too sharp for his own good…_

Practice is hell.

Every time sweat beads at his neck it reminds Jeno of the time he kissed his mouth over the stretch, when his pouty lips gasp for air it reminds him of that desperate voice, begging for him.

“Jisungie, How are you doing?” Donghyuk loops his arms around the maknae’s waist, baggy shirt suddenly contouring the narrowness of his waist, a waist that Jeno imagines gripping in his palms.

Jisung’s breaths are heavy but he has enough wit to question him, “Fine, Why?” 

“Hyung!” Chenle hangs off of Donghyuk’s neck, practically choking him. “You look really ugly today!” The dolphin’s voice breaks the stillness of the room, to the bright laughter of Renjun.

“Yah! Zhong Chenle! ” Donghyuk makes a valiant effort at chasing the younger around the room, before they collapse in a heap of heaving breaths. Jaemin accepts the invitation and lays across them, Renjun kneeling beside them, all smiles and shouts.

This leaves Jeno and Jisung standing, Jeno unable to tear his eyes from the sight of the younger, hands on hips, pouty. Jisung’s gaze moves to him for the shortest of moments before he turns his head away. 

“What do you want?”

Jeno stumbles to find the right words, settling on the least offensive thing he can muster in a cautious tone,

“You doing okay?” 

Jisung turns to him, ambivalent. 

“Are you…?” 

Jeno shuffles closer, letting just his pinky finger wrap around the pocket of the younger’s sweats, efforts disguised by his hoodie sleeve. 

_I’m sorry…_

Jisung’s hand drops from his hip, pinching the elder’s sleeve, whispering,

“I miss you…”

“Alright. Back to it!” The choreographer calls them, Jeno so desperately wanting to grab the younger by the wrist before he resumes position on the opposite end of the room.

Jeno’s prayers are answered — Jisung willingly sits next to him in the van. Jeno can’t help but smile as the younger shuffles to his side with a yawn, Jaemin shooting the elder a knowing grin as he hops into the van. Renjun gives him a look, and a curt nod before Donghyuk bowls in, asking for a ride. 

They’re alone in the back seat. 

Jeno sitting full alert, unable to doze off as he usually would, his heart far too exhilarated. Jisung’s hand is resting limp on the seat, brushing Jeno’s thigh despite his efforts to angle his legs away from the younger’s temptation. 

He figures Jisung is asleep, head jolting with each turn in the road, surely just a little touch wont hurt… right?

Jeno turns his head to the window, the lights of midnight all a blur, inching his hand to hover over the younger’s, slowly, he slots their fingers together. It’s clammy and gross — it’s real.

Jeno’s lips curve when he feels the younger’s fingers curl around his hand, a soft head of hair moving to rest on his shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being slow, un-edited and a sucker for soft things. I am a sucker for hand holding^^ 
> 
> I couldn't keep them distant a moment longer...
> 
> Thank you to all of you who write me amazingly sweet comments, you make my week!
> 
> Fighting^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving home, Jeno is interrogated about their new relationship and Jisung is all too pleased to share the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, It has been a while, aye^^ 
> 
> Aquapotatoesss and Linnaea19 - Thank you for your encouraging messages and suggestions! I hadn’t planned to continue, but will do so in short excerpts just for you!!
> 
> Fighting^^

Jeno is woken by Jisung shaking his shoulder, whispering, “Jeno-hyung, let’s go.”

The elder grins, sleepy, “Good Morning.”

Donghyuk’s shrill voice floods the van, “Jeno. Hurry up, I wanna get home and sleep.” 

Jisung drags Jeno by the sleeve out of the van, waving bye to Donghyuk. He twists their arms together — not linking their hands.

“Why are you smiling?” Jeno yawns, rubbing his eye.

The younger is literally skipping, “No reason.” His lips curve higher before pushing into a pout, “Can’t I be happy?”

Jeno stays quiet all the way to their dorm, flopping onto the couch, face-first.

“Jeno-yah.” Pink-haired Jaemin is kneeling, blowing his breath against Jeno’s cheek.

“Go away.” Jeno kicks his leg and rolls. 

Jaemin’s deceptively strong grip pulls Jeno to face him, “You can’t run away forever.”

“What do you want?”

“Answers.”

Jeno rolls his eyes. How much of a drama character can you be?

“C’mon, I’m your best friend, right. Surely, tell me what’s really up.”

“There’s nothing—”

“Bullshit! You were all cuddly in the car— Do you wanna see the pictures?” 

Jeno swats Jaemin’s phone away from his face, “We’re just talking again, it’s no big deal…” He makes his way to his room, the crick in his neck a reminder that the couch is far from a friendly place to nap.

“What do you mean you slept with someone?!” 

Chenle leans in and Jisung looks to his lap, “You don’t have to say it like that…”

“So, Why are you telling me…” Chenle ponders, grinning, patting his young friend on the back, “Bragging?! I expected more from you—” 

Jisung turns his head away, “We’re kinda going out…”

“You got a girlfriend?!” Jisung slaps him on the knee, “Okay okay,” he leans in, raising a hand shield, whispering, “You got a girlfriend? Is that even allowed?”

“You know how I was telling you about the whole not only girls thing…”

“A boyfriend?” 

Jisung nods.

“Will you be okay?” Chenle’s sunny cheeks are serious. 

Jisung flicks him, “You look terrible, stop frowning. We’ll be fine. It’ll be an only at the dorm kind of thing…”

“Wait, you’re taking people back to the dorm? That’s too risky, you shouldn’t—”

“Chenle-hyung,” Jisung adores how the elder perks up at the title, “It’s fine. Jeno-hyung is okay.” 

Chenle’s expression dampens before brightening, “Jeno?!” 

Jisung nods, cheeks dimpling despite his attempt to stay cool. 

“Since when? You were never super close.”

Jisung pouts, “I don’t know, when did you start singing?”

“Before I was born!” 

Jisung pushes him over, “Idiot.”


End file.
